


A Good Time

by nirejseki



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, fluff and horrifying implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: Bester and Garibaldi and Looney Tunes.Oh my.





	A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/gifts).



“Are you aware that there are conventions against the use of torture?”

“Says the guy working for the _Psi Corps_?” Garibaldi asks, twisting his head to look at him. 

Bester considers this for a moment, then shrugs, conceding the point, which, to be fair, Garibaldi hadn’t been expecting him to do that.

“I’m devoted, Mr. Garibaldi,” Bester says, noticing. “Not in denial.”

Yeah, fair enough.

“Also, this isn’t torture,” Garibaldi adds, belatedly enough that it makes Bester smirk in the way that _really_ makes Garibaldi want to punch him right in his smug little face. “To _normal people_ , anyway.”

“Right. And how many of Babylon 5’s crew would be on my side on that subject?”

“Absolutely none.”

“And if they didn’t _know_ it was my side?”

Crap.

“…fewer,” Garibaldi allows. “Listen, we might be allies against the Shadows for the time being, but we’re not letting you walk around unsupervised, and that means you’re stuck with me. And until this particular bit of the blockade lets up, you can’t leave without being spotted, which you don’t want to do. And _that_ leaves our options as A, sitting around doing nothing, or B, putting on some television. Why are you so put out about it?”

“Oddly enough, Mr. Garibaldi, Looney Tunes is _not_ my idea of a good time.”

Garibaldi side-eyes him. “Huh,” he says. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that was the tone of someone who’s seen it before.”

Bester’s face twitches. 

“You _have_ seen it before!” Garibaldi exclaims, triumphant. “When? Why? _How?_ It’s not that easy to find anymore – I had to pay good money for these data crystals.”

Bester grimaces. “The Psi Corps was formed a hundred and fifty years ago.”

Garibaldi frowns. “Okay?” he says. “And? So what?”

“When the Corps was first founded, the first individuals, ah, ‘recruited’ into the organization –”

Drafted by force and on pain of death, Garibaldi interprets. 

“– were allowed to bring along whichever of their belongings they thought worthwhile. Several of them had collections of movies, television, and other such media.”

“Including, I’m guessing, Looney Tunes.”

Bester nods.

“So what’s the problem?” Garibaldi asks. “You don’t like ‘em or something?”

“It’s not a question of like or dislike,” Bester says through clenched teeth. “I would like you to consider how much of the Psi Corps’ budget has gone to obtaining alternative options in children’s media since that time.”

“…none?”

“Precisely. I would also like to take this instance to remind you that I have a child under the age of ten years old.”

Garibaldi starts grinning. “So you haven’t just _seen_ Looney Tunes. You’ve seen Looney Tunes _a lot_.”

Bester is full-on glaring now.

“Well,” Garibaldi says, as obnoxiously as he can even as he presses play, “I guess that means it’s time for a refresh, don’t you think?”

“One day,” Bester says, watching the familiar opening sequence play out on the screen, “I am going to hurt you, Mr. Garibaldi. Very badly. And you are going to _deserve it_.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Garibaldi says. “If you do, I promise that my revenge won’t involve Looney Tunes, I’ll just kill you.”

“I think,” Bester says, “that I’m almost looking forward to that.”


End file.
